1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fan salt-fog-resistant structure and a fan frame thereof, and more particularly to a fan salt-fog-resistant structure and a fan frame with the fan salt-fog-resistant structure, which can prevent salt fog from crystallizing to form sediments in the fan. Therefore, the lifetime of the fan can be prolonged.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cooling fan has been more and more widely applied to various fields including CPU of an electronic apparatus, server, power supply, communication chassis, communication base station, etc. In some cases, the cooling fan is used in a severe environment such as a moist environment or a salt fog environment. When the fan operates, the airflow will flow through the fan blades and the hub to form an eddy on the bottom of the fan frame. In the case that the fan is positioned in a severe environment, the salt fog may crystallize between the hub and the fan blades. In the case that the fan is not provided with a moisture-proof and salt-fog-resistant structure, the moisture and salt fog will infiltrate into the internal stator assembly and the bearing or even the circuit board to corrode these components. As a result, the lifetime of the fan will be shortened.
A conventional cooling fan generally includes a stator assembly, a rotor assembly, a circuit board, a fan impeller and a fan frame. In order to keep the fan normally operating in the severe environment, it is necessary to provide a moisture-proof and salt-fog-resistant structure for the fan to avoid corrosion of the internal components of the fan. Conventionally, the stator assembly and the circuit board are fully enclosed in a sealant material to prevent the moisture and salt fog from infiltrating into the stator assembly and the circuit board so as to avoid damage of the fan. The sealant can effectively avoid infiltration of the moisture and salt fog. However, the state assembly and the circuit board are totally enclosed in the sealant material so that it is hard to dissipate the heat. As a result, the heat will accumulate to cause rise of temperature.
According to the above, the conventional fan anti-corrosion structure has the following shortcomings:
1. The lifetime of the fan is shortened.
2. The heat is likely to accumulate in the fan to cause rise of temperature.
3. The heat dissipation efficiency is lowered.